


new year's eve

by sanumarox123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, coming out to friends, happy new year's eve, holiday fluff again, it's just that typical new year's eve kiss cliché, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically cliché new years eve kiss thing ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	new year's eve

**Author's Note:**

> this is all eva's fault. she gave me the prompt.  
> also i have nothing against cat i think she's a lovely human being so yeah eva apparently wanted her to be the bad guy idk

Phil thought that, by Dan and him deciding to spend New Year's Eve together, they'd be spending it... you know... _together. Alone._

But no. His boyfriend (although nobody knew about the two of them but them) was on the other side of the room at this party that the younger man wanted them to go to with some of their Youtube friends. With Cat. And although Phil really loves Cat as a friend and loves hanging out with her, right now, he just really wants his boyfriend with him.

 

And to add to it, the way Dan was leaning into Cat and laughing really hard at something she must've said is making Phil feel the tiniest bit jealous (he's not going to lie).

 

Phil turns around and searches for someone to talk to, and luckily Louise is near him and wanders over.

 

“You okay, Phil?” He glances over at the corner where Dan is, and Louise nods, understanding. “I’m sorry.”

 

It's Dan who has refused to come out, worrying about the consequences with their privacy and their fans, seeing as what had happened with other couples on YouTube. Phil doesn't care really, because all that matters to him is that he has Dan and he's happy.

 

He shrugs. “It's okay, but I mean…” He remembers that even Louise doesn't know (although she probably has her suspicions). “I always expected it.”

 

The blonde lays a hand on Phil’s shoulder in comfort. “Maybe you should branch out, get to know new people.” It's not usually what Phil would want to do, but right now, he's feeling desperate to not feel or be alone.

 

Just as Phil is ready to wander over to Tyler or something, Dan comes over, and his cheeks are flushed red with the alcohol setting in and his brown eyes twinkling with something.

 

“Phil! I have something to tell you.”

 

The black haired man manages a half hearted ‘yes’ in response (‘this jealous thing really sucks,’ he thinks), and Dan is already continuing on.

 

“Cat and I were talking-“ At the mention of her something in Phil rears its ugly head.

 

“Yeah, I saw. In fact, so did everyone.” He says bitterly, and Dan is taken aback.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Oh nothing, except the fact you're over there flirting with her because you refused to come out as a couple, so now I'm stuck here fucking _alone_ feeling like a fool when people come over and give me sad looks.” Phil rants, and the fact that he cursed must of triggered something in Dan’s brain.

 

Dan has the audacity to start smirking, and Phil turns away, ready to walk away in anger.

 

“You're jealous?! Philip Lester, are you actually jealous?” Dan asks incredulously.

 

“With good reason!” Phil retorts, refusing to face his boyfriend.

 

Dan spins him around, full on laughing now. “I love YOU, you spoon. Nobody else. Cat just had a really good idea about going back to Japan for a trip. Or. You know, a honeymoon.” The younger man has a look in his eyes that equally excites and frustrates Phil.

 

He doesn't know how to respond to that, falling over his words and failing to form coherent sentences. Luckily, Dan helps him with that.

 

He full on kisses Phil on the mouth and they both melt into the kiss. Phil wraps his arms around his boyfriend (or fiancé now?)’s neck, and he hears Dan moan slightly when Phil takes Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth and lightly tugs it, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

 

They break apart after a few more moments, and they come to the realization that literally everyone and everything is quiet around them.

 

“Dan..” Phil says, staring at the amazed, confused, and (in Louise’s case) delighted looks around them.

 

“Eh, it was about time they know anyway.” Dan shrugs, and Phil’s so surprised that he once again loses his ability to speak. And then, Dan’s kissing him again, and he's back to not caring because he can now officially let the world know that he loves Dan, and not worry about Dan’s reaction anymore.

 

(And he can hear Louise and Tyler both whooping, saying “I KNEW IT!” and “HERE’S TO A HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR PHAN!”, and he could care less about the teasing that he knows is inevitable with this group of friends.)

(And when the countdown ends at '1', and suddenly it's 2016, Phil's so glad that he can finally kiss his boyfriend in front of all the people that he counts as his pretty close group of friends.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all have a great new year's eve, had a pretty good 2015, and will have a happy new year!


End file.
